


Fully Clothed Women Descending A Staircase

by DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered/pseuds/DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered
Summary: New Year's Gift request wanted Beatrice and Ava in a variation of that scene in Captain America Civil War where Natasha kisses Steve on the elevator as camouflage
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 22
Kudos: 231





	Fully Clothed Women Descending A Staircase

"I really don't think we ought to be in a mall," Beatrice grumbles. "High traffic areas, cameras, it's asking for trouble."

"Yeah," Ava says, looking around at the vaulted glass ceilings and shiny escalators of the biggest mall in London, "but it was handy and we don't want to waste a lot of time. This is supposed to be a get in, get out type of thing. Oooh is that a Cinnabon?!"

"We're not stopping," Beatrice says, a little curtly. 

Ava pouts. "Come on." 

"We're meant to be getting fresh clothes and batteries and a few things from the sporting goods shop. That's it." 

"But they smell gooooood." 

The weight of the clothing bag is started bother Beatrice's shoulder a bit. "Come on. Downstairs. We still need the sport shop, that's on the first level. If we get it done quickly, you can get a pretzel." She looks over her shoulder. She's had the irritating sense that someone has been following them for the last fifteen minutes or so. It could be her own paranoia, but it might not be. There are two chaps in baseball caps about twenty meters behind them and the odds that it's the same two that she thought she saw ten minutes before that are pretty high. 

Ava starts to walk toward the escalator. 

"No, not that one. Next one." 

"Why?" 

"I think we're being followed." 

"Shit. So no Cinnabon."

Shaking her head, Beatrice grabs Ava by the elbow and they take a brisk pace down to the next escalator bank. 

"Who are they?" Ava whispers.

"I don't know who they are, but I've seen these two guys in baseball caps a couple times now and I don't like it." 

Ava starts to turn but Beatrice touches her shoulder. "Don't look. You don't want people tailing you to know that you're aware of them." 

She and Ava had managed to get themselves into some street clothes, so maybe their tails wouldn't be able to identify them anyway. But still, she didn't want to take chances. 

As they step on the escalator bank, Ava starts pointing to other things in the mall. "Look, don't you want to go to the bookstore?" 

"No, what?" 

"Ssh, I'm looking around so that it doesn't look like I'm looking at them." 

Beatrice glances back. As they begin to move down, she sees in her periphery the men appear at the top of the stairs that run down next to the escalator. "They're practically on top of us." 

"OK, I know what we do," Ava says rather decisively. 

To Beatrice's surprise, Ava takes her by the shoulders, and without any warning, draws her into a firm, confident kiss. Too stunned to do anything about it, Beatrice's lets her hand drift up to Ava's shoulder. Her eyes close, and her lips part slightly under the gentle pressure of Ava's lips against hers. It feels far too good. _We should probably stop this. We are in public. What is she doing?_ Finally after what feels like several seconds, she draws back a little bit, takes a breath and starts to say, "Ava, what are you–"

"Ssh, couple more seconds," Ava mutters back before pulling her into another kiss. 

Beatrice loses the will to question why. Her heart is somewhere in her stomach and her stomach is somewhere on the floor and her good sense has departed to catch the next double decker bus. The last girl she kissed was when she was fourteen. The girl had braces and both their lips were dry and Beatrice's memories of it were particularly sad because her mother walked in at the end. This is light years from that. Ava tastes like cherry lip gloss, because Beatrice had relented and let her get it when they were in the pharmacy. And, lest she forget, they are _in public_. Descending a staircase. 

After several more seconds, Ava pulls back. It doesn't escape Beatrice's notice that the halo bearer's dark eyes are a bit dilated. 

"What was that?" Beatrice whispers, hardly daring to ask. 

"I saw it in a movie one time," Ava says, her lips still lingering awfully close. "People instinctively look away from a couple making out in public because it makes them uncomfortable." 

"I see," Beatrice squeaks. 

"If those dudes were trying to follow us, they've passed us now." Ava cocks her head to the side to indicate that their potential pursuers had continued past them down the stairs. 

"Ava," Beatrice whispers. "Bottom." 

"Excuse me?" 

And then Ava stumbles because the escalator has reached the bottom and the step they're standing on is disappearing into the floor. They end up on the tile, a few feet from the escalator. After brushing themselves off, they check on each other. 

"Sorry I didn't warn you," Ava says as Beatrice needlessly tidies Ava's hair. "I just remembered it." 

Beatrice stops. "If you'd warned me, I'd have probably demanded we come up with a different plan." Her eyes flick from side to side. The men in the baseball caps seem to have moved on further down the mall. 

"That would have been a shame." 

The way Ava says this makes Beatrice involuntarily bite her lip. 

Ava tilts her head, and Beatrice wonders how she never noticed Ava looking at her like this before. "Are you sure they're gone? Maybe I should do it again. You know, just to be sure." 

"Can't be too careful," Beatrice agrees, finding it difficult to breathe. 

And then Ava kisses her again. Beatrice has no excuse now except that she likes it very much and wants more of it. 

This time, they're interrupted by someone who knows her name. 

"Beatrice?" 

She stiffens and leaps away from Ava. Turning around, she finds herself face to face with her cousin Nigel, who she hasn't seen in nearly ten years. "Nigel!" 

He's in a blazer with a button down shirt and a Burberry scarf, looking at her with an amused smile. "Been a bit, hasn't it?" 

She wipes her palms on her pants. "It certainly has." 

He thrusts his hands in his pockets and wanders a bit closer. "You look well, love." He casts a glance up and down. "What are you up to these days, then. Yoga teacher, is it?"

She clears her throat. "Surely you heard I became a nun." 

"I did," he chuckles, "but I must say this is a bit more ninja than nun, this getup." He glances over at Ava. "Are you a nun, too, then?" 

Ava smiles uncomfortably. "Let's go with yes." 

Beatrice wants to get the hell out of there immediately. "It's lovely to see you, Nigel, but we're really in a terrible rush, and–"

He takes her arm and leans in conspiratorially. "I always knew, you know. She's adorable. See that you keep her." 

Beatrice is the closest she's felt to swearing in a long time. "Nigel, I must ask a favor. Please don't tell anyone you saw me." 

He has no idea what's going on, what she's been doing with her life, why she's here, why she was kissing Ava ( _kissing Ava!!!!_ ) but he favors her with a nonchalant grin. "Your secret's safe with me, darling. Us black sheep have to stick together, don't we." He winks. 

Beatrice impulsively kisses him on the cheek and then runs back and drags Ava out the door so fast her feet barely touch the floor. 

"What was all that?" Ava wants to know as she's pulled along into the street. 

"Cousin," Beatrice answers tersely. "And I would ask you the same?" 

"Huh?" 

They step out onto the sidewalk. Beatrice looks at her. "What was all that? That second kiss, it wasn't necessary, why did you do it?" 

Ava shrugs. "You looked like you wanted me to. Did you not?" 

Beatrice sighs. "I don't have the energy to talk about this now. Let's just go." 

Her kisses always ended up being interrupted, she thinks. Maybe it's a sign. 

But somehow, she thinks, this will not be the last time that Ava ignores the signs and marches toward what she wants anyway.


End file.
